1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an accessory to make a vehicle seat more comfortable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Travel on public transportation, such as planes, trains and buses, is rarely comfortable and can be extremely uncomfortable on long trips. The length of time after which a seat will be considered comfortable varies widely based on the characteristics of the seat and sensitivity of the traveler. Many travelers become extremely uncomfortable after an hour or two on a transportation seat, especially since seats intended for shorter trips generally do not recline or recline only a small amount. On the other hand, intercontinental flights can last in excess of twelve hours and are common for many business people. Most business travelers have little time for recovery at either end of a business trip, and are expected to be alert and functioning for a business meeting shortly after their arrival. Vacation travelers suffer from the same inconveniences as business travelers and are likely to require a considerable recovery time before being able to enjoy the vacation. Uncomfortable travel is not limited to airlines. In particular, trips on a train or bus can take longer than an intercontinental airline trip. Travel related discomfort also is not limited to the time spent on the vehicle. More particularly, travelers often spend hours in very uncomfortable seats at an airline, train or bus terminal while they are waiting for a transfer or a delayed departure. Seats at a terminal often are less comfortable than seats on a plane, train or bus. For example, terminal seats often have a large gap between the hip/thigh support and the back support and may be formed from a hard rigid plastic.
Most long distance travelers take steps to minimize the discomfort and inconveniences of travel. For example, some long distance travelers adapt a regimen of sleeping, eating and drinking for several days prior to a trip in an effort to make the travel more comfortable. Long distance travelers also may adopt specific regimens during the flight in an effort to minimize discomfort. For example, many travelers utilize sleep-inducing medication either shortly before the start of a trip or partway into the trip. Airline personnel frequently distribute pillows, blankets, slippers and eye shades a short time into the flight.
The seats on planes and surface vehicles intended for long distance travel recline to enhance comfort. Most airlines and trains provide different levels of seating that are offered at different costs. Business class seats generally are wider than coach seats and generally recline more. First class seats may be wider still, and some first class seats recline to a full horizontal position. However, all reclining seats necessary include several movable components that enable the seat to be adjusted between a fully erect condition and at least a partly reclined condition. FIGS. 1 through 3 show a typical prior art airline seat similar to those used in business class or first class sections of a airplane. The prior art seat is identified generally by the numeral 100 in FIGS. 1 through 3 and includes a hip/thigh support 102 disposed between arm rests 104. The hip/thigh support 102 of the prior art seat 100 has a width “w” of between about 18 inches and 27 inches, depending on the airline and the class of service (i.e. coach, business or first class). A back support 106 is hinged to the hip/thigh support 102 and can move between a substantially erect condition, as shown in FIG. 1, and a partly reclined position, as shown in FIG. 2. A fully reclined position, as shown in FIG. 3, is provided for first class seats on some airlines. The typical prior art seat 100 has a length “l” of between about 70 inches and 76 inches. A gap 108 necessarily is provided between these two hinged supports 102 and 106 to accommodate the relative movement. The seat 100 also may have a foot rest 110 that is hinged relative to the hip/thigh support 102, and a similar gap 112 exists between the hip/thigh support 102 and the foot rest 110. Furthermore, other cracks, creases and seams 114, 116, 118 and 120 exist at other locations on the hip/thigh support 102 and the back support 106. Still other structurally uneven areas (e.g. frame members and other structural supports) exist beneath the cover of the seat 100, and contribute to passenger discomfort even though they are not visible. The gaps 108 and 112 and other cracks, creases and seams 114-120 may be barely noticeable on a short trip. However, the gaps 108, 112 and other cracks, creases and seams 114-120 that are wider than about 1 cm and/or deeper than about 1 cm become very bothersome on long trips. In this regard, the gaps 108, 112 and other significant surface discontinuities 114-120 define pinch points into which bodily tissue will be squeezed due to the weight of the body. Pressure on the body at these pinch points may be higher, thereby impeding blood flow and creating discomfort at and near the surface of the skin. Long distance travelers frequently move and shift their bodily weight to reduce discomfort. However, such movement creates pulling and friction as the bodily tissue is extracted from the pinch points and as new areas of bodily tissue are urged into the pinch points. Furthermore, all vehicles vibrate during movement, and the vibration contributes significantly to discomfort generated at the pinch points even when the passenger does not attempt to move voluntarily.
The seat covers on most public transportation seats are designed to be durable and easily cleaned. These requirements often compete with the passenger's desire for comfort. A fabric that will last long and clean easily often is not comfortable for an extended period of time. Many public transportation seats are designed to provide a pronounced and somewhat rigid lumber support to align with the lower back and a bulging head support near the top end of the back rest. These features often add to comfort when the passenger is sitting in an erect position. However, these same features contribute to discomfort when the passenger reclines the seat for sleep.
Virtually all public transportation seats include arm rests and some include forwardly projecting privacy wing on opposite sides of the back rest. The arm rest and wings are intended to prevent intrusion by an adjacent passenger. These fairly rigid and highly function components can lead to discomfort when the seat is reclined so that the passenger can sleep.
The prior art include many types of formed pillows that are intended to support certain areas of the body. For example, U-shaped pillows are used to support the back of the neck. Other uniquely configured pillows are intended to support the feet, the rear side of the knees or areas between the knees.
Generally rectangular mats are used in many Asian cultures for sleeping or for performing Yoga. These mats tend to be formed from thin relatively inelastic materials that are not suitable for body cushioning. Mats of this type generally have length and width dimensions corresponding approximately to the length and width dimensions of a bed. The mats typically are sufficiently flexible to be folded or rolled for storage between uses.
Viscoelastic materials and memory foam are terms used to define a variety of open cell flexible polyurethane foams, and have been used for mattresses, mattress toppers and pillows for years. More particularly, the lower surface of the viscoelastic foam will be placed on a generally flat horizontal supporting surface, such as a box spring or mattress. The upper surface of the viscoelastic foam will mold closely to the contour of an object or body placed thereon. The viscoelastic foam then will return slowly to an undeformed shape when the object or body is removed or repositioned. In contrast, conventional foamed rubber will compress quickly in response to an applied load and will return quickly upon removal of the load. Furthermore, the compressed conventional foamed rubber will not conform to the shape of the applied load and will not distribute forces of the applied load. Viscoelastics have not been used in public transportation seating, presumably in view of cost considerations and yield characteristics that are not conducive to requirements for a public transportation seat in the normally erect orientation.
In view of the above, it is object of the subject invention to provide improvements to the comfort for public transit seating, particularly seating intended for long distance travel.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a public transportation seating improvement well suited for use and carrying by a traveler.